


Don't Scuff The Boots

by SpaceGuyEli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Air Cadets, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lance is a drama queen, M/M, Military, Military Uniforms, Royal Canadian Air Cadets AU, completely self indulgent, i need to stop tbh, keith likes a man in uniform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuyEli/pseuds/SpaceGuyEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro smiled at them. “Gunderson, Brunner, McLain.” He nodded at the three of them and then gestured to Keith. </p><p>“I’d like to introduce you to Flight Sergeant Kogane.” Keith nodded curtly at them. Lance just glared.</p><p>“We’ve met.” He huffed, and Keith had the audacity to look confused. </p><p>“I’m sorry, who are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scuff The Boots

**Author's Note:**

> More has been added to the first chapter, and the second chapter is on it's way
> 
> let me know if you need any explanations for terms im using, or just in general, im happy to oblige.

Lance glanced at his phone once again as he turned into the Armory parking lot. The Cadet season’s first day had sort of snuck up on him. With school falling on the same day, he had almost forgotten, hence him now being late. 

He parked and his phone buzzed at him, indicating a text.

P: Opening parade is starting get your ass here mr. flgt sergnt

He shot back a quick: ‘almost there’ and shuffled out of his shitty car, careful not to scuff his recently shined boots. He knew Shiro’d be doing an inspection today and did not want his hard work to go to waste at the last second. His phone buzzed again.

P: you would not believe who’s here tonight lol

Lance just furrowed his brows and pushed the front doors open, stepping inside the massive military building.

“Aw come on!” He whined as he took in the rest of his squadron wearing civilian clothing. He turned a glare on Pidge, who was snickering on the bleachers next to Hunk, who looked apologetic. He stomped over to them, and pointed an accusatory finger at the shorter teen.

“You said there’d be an inspection!” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I never said tonight.” She pushed her glasses up on her nose and raised her hands in defense. “But seriously, guess who’s here.” Her grin turned devilish and Hunk looked nervous beside her, glancing behind Lance, who raised an eyebrow and turned in that direction. His jaw dropped.

Standing next to their commanding officer, Shiro, was none other than the bane of his first cadet years, Keith Kogane, in all his mullet glory. 

Lance sputtered and uncrossed his arms, gesturing toward the other teen. 

“Wha- I- What is he doing here?” He swiveled toward his friends again, still gesturing wildly. 

Hunk shrugged. “Heard he got kicked out of his old Squad, so he came back here.” 

Lance’s arms lowered to his sides. “Kicked out?”

Pidge nodded. “Yeah, for ‘disciplinary issues’.” She used air quotes, adjusting her glasses again.

Lance turned back to look at his old rival again. “That hair has got to be against uniform.” He unconsciously adjusted his tie, even though he knew it was perfect. He had practiced the knot so many times over the summer he could do it in his sleep. He wondered earnestly how Kogane even got his hair under regulation while he was in uniform, but quickly averted his gaze as Shiro pointed toward them and their eyes met for a second, Keith’s lips quirking up in a scoff, probably at the fact that Lance was in uniform on a civies night. 

Lance slumped next to Hunk, in between his friends, and leaned back, elbows resting on the bleacher row behind them. “At least tell me he got demoted.” He whined, taking his wedge off and running a hand through his cropped hair. His friends kept silent and Pidge kicked him in the side. The lanky teen jumped a bit at the affront, opening his eyes only to be faced with his commanding officer and the topic of their conversation. Shiro smiled at them.

“Gunderson, Brunner, McLain.” He nodded at the three of them and then gestured to Keith. “I’d like to introduce you to Flight Sergeant Kogane.” Keith nodded curtly at them. Lance just glared.

“We’ve met.” He huffed, and Keith had the audacity to look confused. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Lance’s jaw dropped open in shock, there was no way he could have actually forgotten about him, right?

“Uh, only your biggest rival? We’ve been trying to one up each other since we joined Cadets!” He stood up, forcing the shorter boy to take a step back.

“I don’t recall.” Lance wanted to punch this guy in the face after only ten seconds of talking to him, but Shiro thankfully stepped in.

“McLain was here the year before you transferred, way back when. How about we just get a fresh start. McLain, I want you, Gunderson and Brunner to show him the ropes. He’ll be in your class, so you’re the most qualified to give him a tour.” Lance was about to protest, but Shiro raised his brows in a very stern ‘I swear I will ground you if you are not perfectly polite and cheery about this do not test me’ look, and he snapped his mouth shut.

Hunk held his hand out to Keith, who shook it. “Welcome to Squad 696, Kogane.” 

**************

The first hour went by with only minor incident. Keith had apparently decided to be the biggest thorn in Lance’s side that he could, and Lance was seriously considering chucking one of his boots at him, scuffs be damned. He was thoroughly shown up in both drill, and the first part of classes, and he was starting to have had enough. After Keith somehow managed to get 11/10 on Shiro’s usual start of the year catch-up quiz, Hunk had to stop Lance as he started untying his boot’s laces with fervor. 

“Dude, come on, he was in the top Squad in the country, he’s going to be good at some stuff. Just wait until after break, Shiro said we’re going to the range for hour three, and no one can beat your grouping.” Lance draped himself across his desk. 

“This is why you’re my best friend. You’re so right, and I love you. Do I say that enough?” 

Hunk shook his head, smiling at his dramatic friend. “You really don’t.” The bell signaling break rang, and Lance shot up in his seat at Shiro’s ‘Attention!’. 

“Before you’re dismissed for break, I just want to remind you that as Drill comp is coming up in a few months, the first practice is this Thursday. I’d like to see all of you there again this year.” Lance groaned, like they stood a chance against the bigger Squadrons. They barely had any new recruits this year, let alone cadet who actually knew what they were doing beforehand. Shiro shot him a warning look.

“I know that we’re one on the smaller forces, but we have some genuine talent amongst our ranks, and I believe in us as a Squad. As long as we don’t slack off, and we all try to bond as a group, we can really blow the judges, and the other Squadrons, away.” The grin he gave them was blinding, and Lance briefly considered taking out his sunglasses just to spite him. But then they were being dismissed, and Hunk dragged him away toward Pidge’s snack stand. Lance briefly forgot about his thorn before he caught up to them and then Lance was back to being grumpy.

He glance at the other boy, catching his eyes only to have him avert his gaze quickly. Lance’s patience had run out hours ago and he turned abruptly, practically butting heads with the black haired teen.

“What’s your problem?” He glared down at him, and was happy to note he had a few inches height on his rival, his brain helpfully supplying a brief ‘ha ha, take that Kogane’ before refocusing.

“What- My problem?” Keith sneered at him. “Look who’s talking, McLain. You haven’t stopped glaring at me since I got here.” Lance threw his hands in the air dramatically. 

“Well whose fault is that? You don’t even remember me!” Lance crossed his arms, dangerously close to pouting. He wasn’t pouting. Shut up.

Keith stared at him blankly, and then started laughing. “Why is this so important to you?” He stepped forward, blinking up at Lance. “Was I your ‘one that got away’?” He continued grinning.

Lance blanched, completely caught off guard. 

“I uh-“ He stammered lamely. His only coherent thought: ‘Shit he’s pretty when he laughs.’ That thought shocked him out of it and his face twisted up as he plopped his wedge back on his head and stomped off toward the common area, ignoring Hunk’s attempts to call him back.

Keith, still smiling, addressed Hunk. “Ah, sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Hunk looked at him wearily, torn between being polite and defending his friend. Keith continued. “His face was too funny. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Hunk sighed.

“He’s being dramatic. He’s not a bad guy.” Hunk pointed toward the common area. “The break stand is that way, and then we’re going to the range, which is off of the gym. Come find us after break and we’ll show you.” And he jogged ahead to find his grumpy friend, leaving Keith to his own devices.

***********

Lance was leaning against the bleachers, throwing pieces of popcorn at Pidge as she ran the concession stand, when Hunk found him. He picked up a bag of chips and a pop can, and plopped down next to his lanky friend.

Lance huffed, having run out of popcorn after missing Pidge’s mouth for the umpteenth time. He was messing up his uniform with bad posture, but he was really starting to not care at all. He bet Keith had an impeccable uniform that would show his up anyway, so why bother? Even with the mullet Shiro’d probably give him full points, but dock Lance for not being able to see his eyes in his boot’s shine. Which you totally could, by the way. Lance had spent so much time making sure everything was perfect, that having Keith be so much better than him right off the bat, having Keith show up at all, was a serious damper on his mood. Why now? Why in his last year, where he was at the top of his game, where he was a shoe-in for all of the promotions and awards? Lance shot a glare at the double doors as Keith walked through, heading straight for Shiro. Hunk popped a chip in his mouth, glancing between the two.

“Hey man, cheer up. Like I said, range is next.” Lance sighed, sliding further down the bleachers until he was practically laying down. Pidge adjusted her glasses, turning to look down at them from her chair.  
“Honestly, I don’t see what the big issue is. With him here, we actually stand a chance at getting some recognition at Drill comp this year.” Lance glared up at her.

“But with him here, I stand no change at getting any recognition for anything else!” Pidge kicked him in the side again.

“Fuck off with your salty bullshit and be happy that someone with actual skill joined our shitty squad for once.” 

Lance knew she was right of course, but hell if he would admit it. She’d never let him live it down. He just wanted to beat him at one thing! One thing and he would lay it to rest. Just one. Hunk was right too, he had a chance after break, his grouping skills were legendary, there was no way that Keith would beat him at that too. None! 

Break was almost over when he got up and started heading over to the doors leading to the range. He was starting to feel confident again when Shiro called them over, stating a change of schedule. They fell into ranks at ease seeing as everyone but Lance wasn’t in uniform, and waited for Shiro’s instructions.

“Okay, now usually we would have an hour of range practice now, but since there are some new recruits joining us, it was suggested that we do some Squad bonding activities. So we are.” Lance gritted his teeth, knowing better than to fall out of rank with Shiro around. “Normal schedule will resume next week, but tonight we’ll be spending the remaining time doing icebreakers with our classes.” There was a collective groan from the cadets, but Shiro just grinned. “Come on, it’ll be fun! First years, please gather at the other end of the gym, second and third years will be here with me, and fourth years,” He looked directly at Lance. “You’ll be at the center. I ask you all to behave. I’ll come around to make sure you’re on the right track periodically. Squad Dismissed!” They all turned in unison and marched three steps before dispersing to their assigned areas. Lance went right up to Shiro, acutely aware that Keith was also there. 

“Shiro!” He dragged out the man’s name in a whine that rivaled his little sister’s, causing him to roll his eyes preemptively. 

“Lance, no. The decision’s been made, and I need all of you getting along if we stand any chance at drill comp this year. You can shoot next week, I promise.” Lance glanced at Keith. 

“This is his fault, isn’t it?” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. “No Lan-“ Keith got right up in Lance’s face.

“He has a name, and can talk for himself, thank you very much. Also no. I was here doing the exact same as you, but way less annoying, that’s for sure.” Lance pushed back, literally butting heads with the guy this time, arms crossed. 

“Why? Scared I’ll beat you at a stupid bonding exercise?” He was purposefully taunting him, and he knew it. The guy and his mullet were ticking him right off. Keith’s face twisted in rage.

“Afraid I’ll beat you?” 

“Oh, bring it, Mullet!” 

Keith shifted and scuffed the toe of Lance’s boot, an affront worthy of the death penalty in the cadet world. Lance gasped loudly, getting ready to full on fist fight Keith, when Shiro stepped in, literally pushing them apart. 

“First of all, I will not have fighting amongst my cadets, especially the two highest ranking ones. You two know better, so knock it off.” Lance deflated a bit, remembering the younger cadets in the room. Keith backed off too.

“Second, I honestly believe that that if we work together, we stand a chance at drill comp this year. It’s important that we get along and get used to moving in sync. I need everyone in top form. So behave, or all you’ll be doing is bonding exercises until you’re so bonded that we have to pry you apart. Do. Not. Test. Me.” He looked between the two as they nodded and gestured toward the center of the gym where Pidge and Hunk were already waiting. “Now go. Human pretzel until I come check on you.” He gave them two thumbs up as they both made their way grumpily toward the other two fourth years. 

“So.” Pidge called out to them. “When’s the wedding?” She laughed and ducked behind Hunk as Lance lunged for her.

***********

Lance purposely planted himself in between Hunk and Pidge so he wouldn’t need to stand next to Keith’s stinky mullet.

“Well obviously the highest ranking, most experienced cadet should take the lead so I-“

“Nominate Keith?” Pidge raised her eyebrow at her uniform clad friend, who huffed, hands on his hips.

“I’ll take the lead.” He finished lamely, and stuck his arms out in front of him in random directions. “Now grab on so Shiro doesn’t roast our hides.” Lance was a genious, in his most humble opinion. He could definitively get through this with the least amount of interaction with Kogane as possible, if he just focused on detangling himself from his friends, he didn’t even need to think about the new addition. At all. His smirk faltered however, when a small hand that definitively wasn’t Hunk’s closed around his right hand. He shifted his thumb over the knuckles only to run into gloves. Fingerless gloves.

Well frick. He was holding Keith’s hand. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. An angry blush. Shut up. His mind was running through hundreds of possible ways to get out of this when Hunk jostled his shoulder lightly. He looked up from their hands to find the three other cadets staring at him expectantly.

“Literally none of us actually want to lead this.” Pidge used her upper arm to push her glasses back up her nose. “So have at it.” He looked down at their intertwined arms again and started thinking his way through the limb puzzle. This was not his first rodeo. He had been to many a rodeo in fact, and he knew his way around. Just now there was a large bull in the middle of the not bull riding part of the rodeo in the form of Keith’s grip on his hand and the way his thumb seemed to unconsciously stroke the back of his hand. Lance guessed it was unconscious, because it didn’t really look like Keith was paying much attention to the situation at hand. He was actually looking over his shoulder at where Shiro was guiding the 2nd and 3rd years through a different bonding exercise. Lance felt a tug at his chest that he couldn’t quite place before he shook his head and concentrated, the feeling dispersing just as quick. He just needed to focus and figure out the pretzel because the sooner he did that the sooner he could let go of Keith. He took a deep breath, psyching himself up.

‘it’s okay Lance. Buddy. My Guy. Just focus on the rodeo metaphor. You can do this. You just gotta ride the bull. The Keith bull… ride Keith. Yeah.’

His entire thought process came to a stuttering halt as the implications of that though crossed his mind. Nope nope nope. He was not going there. At all. Ever. 

‘fuck it.’ 

“Pidge, you go under my arm, and then step over Keith and Hunk’s arms, and you’ll be right where I need you to be able to bring Keith over here and twist around.” He nodded as if his plan needed confirmation, and Pidge followed his instructions until Keith had to step over Lance and the guy just didn’t move. Lance had been so concentrated on finishing the game that he hadn’t noticed Keith had been looking at Shiro the entire time, completely not paying attention. That weird pull in his chest came back in full force, and he impulsively stepped over Hunk until he was centimeters away from Keith, and cleared his throat. The glare he prepared faltered when Keith turned his head and their noses touched. Keith’s eyes widened a fraction, apparently too caught off guard to move. Plus they were kind of stuck between various limbs, and Lance still needed to crouch down so Keith could step over him but they were chest to chest at this point so lance was pretty sure he would die of embarrassment if he even attempted to crouch right now.

His brain supplied a less than helpful ‘yes look at me not Shiro’ as Keith seemed to struggle to find something to say. Maybe this was how he could one up him? It was working so far, and Lance was enjoying watching Keith flounder like a fish. Lance shifted a fraction closer and Keith’s breath hitched a bit. The taller boy smirked and started slowly crouching, their cloths catching on each other slightly, the grip on his hand tightened, and they never broke eye contact until suddenly the weight at lance’s back keeping him balanced left abruptly, leaving him falling on his ass, arms flying to try and catch himself, and Pidge was stomping off toward Shiro.

“Hey! We weren’t done!” Lance scrambled onto his knees. Pidge didn’t even turn around as she flipped him off. Shiro looked up at Lance’s outburst and spoke briefly to Pidge before giving the two Flight Sergeants a confused looked, which turned into realization as Pidge continued to explain something, his mouth forming a small ‘o’, and then spreading into a grin as he turned to address Pidge. 

Hunk crouched down next to Lance, who was still on the ground, and patted his shoulder. “Sorry man, that was sort of really awkward for both of us. Maybe keep it to a less public place next time?” Lance sputtered at him.

“What did I do?” Hunk sighed and gave him a pitying look before walking off to join Pidge, who was now sitting on the bleachers. “WHAT DID I DO?” Lance noticed the younger cadets starting to look at him and he shot them a glare before swiveling on his knees to face Keith.

“This is your fault.” He grumbled, getting up to dust his uniform off. Keith just rolled his eyes, obviously getting used to Lance’s accusations already.

“I don’t see how any of that could be blamed on me.”

“You weren’t paying attention.” 

Keith hesitated for an instant. “Yes I was.” Lance shook his head, readjusting his wedge and noticing a couple more scuffs on his boots. He sighed internally, already visualizing a shining party in his future. Maybe He could convince Hunk to come over, even though his boots were probably still decently shined from their last camp.

“No, you were too busy staring at Shiro to follow my instructions.” The weird feeling in Lance’s chest felt like a claw digging into his lungs as he watched Keith’s face flush such a deep red he wasn’t sure the other cadet was breathing. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter.” The tightness in his chest was making him uncomfortable and he needed some water or fresh air, or something, but Keith grabbed his arm before he could go join his friends. 

“Please don’t tell Shiro.” Lance wanted to throw up. He ripped his arm out of Keith’s grasp and stomped off toward the bleachers.

******************

The rest of the night had passed quickly. Lance and Hunk helped Pidge organize the earnings from the snack bar, and Keith joined the 2nd and 3rd year bonding exercises while Shiro helped the 1st years. It was still awkward because every time Lance glanced at Keith, he was staring at Shiro, and every time Keith caught Lance looking, the taller teen would pull his wedge down and angrily look away. Lance had been glad it was over and practically sprinted out of the Armories, quickly unlocking his car and throwing his wedge in the back seat before remembering he was supposed to give Hunk a ride home.

He tapped his fingers against his steering wheel, and let out a long breath. Hunk usually helped Shiro clean up the gym after the night was over, and he wouldn’t be out for another ten minutes or so. He fiddled with his seat for a bit before pulling the lever and falling backward, lying flat. Might as well take a nap while waiting. As soon as he closed his eyes his stupid brain supplied images of a certain new recruit uncomfortably close to his face and Lance scowled, crossing his arms behind his head and forcing himself to think of anything else. Like that pretty councilor he had met at camp this summer, and her shocking white hair that Lance was surprised they allowed in uniform. She had been great, but he hadn’t actually seen her in full uniform since she wasn’t staff at his glider camp, but was practically in charge of the Leadership camp, he had learned not to mess with her early on after a brief attempt at flirting had landed him ground crew for three precious flying days. 

He wondered what she looked like in uniform, if she wore the pants or the pencil skirt that some female officers wore. Was she an officer in her home Squadron? How did she get all of her hair up to regulation? Did he gel it all back and put the mullet part in a bun?

Wait, fuck. No, don’t think about Keith, Keith is stupid and not cute when he smiles at all- Lance was startled out of his thought process by a knocking on his window. His eyes shot open but he didn’t get up yet, and paused at the sight of Kogane outside of his window, gesturing for him to roll down the window.

He didn’t sit up, but his hand reached for the button of its own accord, lowering the window only a couple of inches. Keith rolled his eyes, pressing his mouth closer to the small opening to not have to raise his voice.

“Can you lower it a bit more?” He was obviously annoyed but all Lance noticed was that he had a nice mouth. Annoying. He totally meant annoying. He raised his eyebrows and clicked the button again, the window lowering about halfway.

Keith opened his mouth the say whatever he was here for but Lance cut him off by raising the window again. Keith’s face deadpanned and Lance snickered before lowering the window again and immediately raising it a few inches, and down again before waiting.

Keith paused to make sure he was done before trying to start his sentence again, only to have Lance raise the window all the way up. Lance burst out laughing when Keith almost punched the window and pulled at his hair, cursing in a language Lance didn’t know. He was wiping tears away by the time Keith put his hands on his hips and the corner of his mouth started to quirk up. Lance caught his breath and lowered the window all the way down, sitting up.

“What do you want?” Keith shifted from foot to foot nervously and ran his hand through his hair before looking Lance right in the eyes.

“I wanted to apologize for not paying attention earlier. I’m just-“

“Hopelessly in love with Shiro?” Lance supplied only to have Keith’s face turn bright red again as he tried to stutter out a coherent ‘no’. He looked up at Keith and furrowed his brow.   
“You do know he’s like, mid-twenties, right? I mean I know you’re 18 and blah blah own decisions blah blah of age, but wouldn’t you be better with someone your own age?” Keith sighed.

“I don’t… l-love… Shiro.”

“Yeah that super convincing. Standing ovation, here’s your Oscar!”

Keith leaned on the edge of the window, getting down to Lance’s height. “I’m being honest. I, have a lot of respect for the guy, and he’s one of my best friends, but it’s not like that, don’t worry.”

Lance’s face was quickly setting on fire. He mumbled out a “why would I worry…” before Keith plowed through.

“Shiro let me join as a favour. I had trouble in my old Squad and ended up getting asked to leave-“

“Kicked out.”

“But I need access to the glider program, or I can’t afford to get my license. Shiro only let me join here if I tried at 100% at everything.”

Realization dawned on Lance, and he suddenly felt stupid for even assuming- No it didn’t actually matter. Keith was probably drowning in babes and Lance wasn’t even interested. He wasn’t. At all. Keith wouldn’t even consider it either way so he resolved to just forget about it.

“I don’t want him to know I spaced out during the first fucking activity.” Keith looked genuinely worried, and Lance caved.

“I wasn’t going to say anything anyway, so don’t get your panties in a twist, Kogane.” He understood Keith’s problem. If he suddenly didn’t have access to the Glider Pilot program anymore, he’d be crushed. The only thing he wants to do in life is fly. He expects someone from the top Squad in the country would feel the same.

Keith looked torn between thanking him, and defending his non-panty-wearing lifestyle. But chose the former, nodding to lance and tapping a random beat on the car door before standing and walking away across the lot.

Lance stared after him until he turned the corner out of sight, and Hunk came out of the Armory with Pidge.

*****************

**Author's Note:**

> i have no beta, and write this at work between calls, so please excuse any mistakes you find.


End file.
